futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Russian: Сою́з Сове́тских Социалисти́ческих Респу́блик, tr. Soyuz Sovetskikh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik listen (help·info)) abbreviated to USSR (Russian: СССР, tr. SSSR) or shortened to the Soviet Union(Russian: Сове́тский Сою́з, tr. Sovetskij Soyuz), is a Marxist-Leninist state3456 on the Eurasian continent which was founded on 9th May 2028. The USSR rose to become the most powerful nation on earth within 2035. The nation has the largest arsenal of nuclear and other weapons of mass destruction. It also has the largest air force, the largest navy and the 2nd largest army of the world. The USSR also has the largest economy of the earth. This nation has the largest natural gas resources and the largest aerospace industry. The Soviet electronics industry is the 4th largest in the world after Japan, the United States and India. Soviet Union also has the 2nd largest software industry after the United States. The country is a member of many international organisations like the United Nations Organisation, the European Union (The Pearl World), the BRICS, G20, G8 etc. Geography With an area of 22,402,200 square kilometres (8,649,500 sq mi), the Soviet Union is the world's largest state. Covering a sixth of the Earth's land surface, its size is comparable to that of North America.17 The European portion accounts for a quarter of the country's area, and is the cultural and economic center. The eastern part in Asia extends to the Pacific Ocean to the east and Afghanistan to the south, and, except some areas in Central Asia, is much less populous. It spans over 10,000 kilometres (6,200 mi) east to west across 11 time zones, and over 7,200 kilometres (4,500 mi) north to south. It has five climate zones: tundra, taiga, steppes, desert, and mountains. The Soviet Union has the world's longest boundary, like Russia, measuring over 60,000 kilometres (37,000 mi), or 1 1/2 circumferences of the Earth. Two-thirds of it were a coastline. Across the Bering Strait was the United States. The Soviet Union borders Afghanistan,China, Czechoslovakia, Finland, Hungary, Iran, Mongolia, North Korea, Norway, Poland, Romania, and Turkey. The Soviet Union's highest mountain is Ismoil Somoni Peak in, in Tajikistan, at 7,495 metres (24,590 ft). The Soviet Union also includes most of the world's largest lake, the Caspian Sea (shared with Iran), and also Lake Baikal, the world's largest freshwater and deepest lake, an internal body of water in Russia. Foundation The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was formed for the 2nd time after the CIS summit held in Riga in 2026. In this summit, Kazakhstan, Belarus, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Turkmenistan, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova, Kyrgyzstan, Uzbekistan agreed to unite themselves with the Russian Federation, after seeing it's rise to the largest economy of the world. A year later Ukraine, Georgia, Estonia, Tajikistan, also joined the Russian Union, thus integrating the whole Soviet land. The next year, the Constitution of the new Union was adopted and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was restored along with the coat of arms and motto. Politics and Government Government The USSR adopted a new system of government called "Socialist Democracy". In this form of government, the only political party(Communist Party of the Soviet Union) puts 5 nominees for the Presidential elections held in each 6 years. The President is elected by the votes from the Soviet Citizens. After swearing in, the President appoints the Prime Minister who has to be elected as a member of the state Duma (lower house of the parliament) in the General Elections, also held along with the Presidential Elections. After choosing the Prime Minister, the President appoints the ministers. As per the constitution, the nation's Defense Minister has to be at least a General in the Ground Forces or the Air Force or an Admiral in the Navy. the Foreign Minister must be a diplomat, the minister of Sports Development has to be a sportsman of either indoor or outdoor games. The President is the head of the government and also the Supreme Commander of the Military. He has the power to dissolve the state Duma and the Cabinet on his wish. He has all the powers as given to a President in a Presidential republic. The President of the Soviet Union is the most powerful person in the country. The Prime Minister, on the other hand is the head of the cabinet and the leader of the state Duma. He is responsible for every bill prepared by the Cabinet. He also has the power dismissing any minister on the approval of the President. The Prime Minister can only be dismissed by the President. Judiciary The supreme judiciary in the USSR is it's Supreme Court. The Supreme Court also has the power to judge any complaints filed against the President and the Prime Minister of the country. The Supreme Court has the power to ask the government to create new acts and laws. The Chief Justice of the Supreme Court is considered as the third most powerful person in Soviet Union after the President and the Prime Minister. High Courts are at the 2nd top position of the judicial pyramid of the Soviet Union. For Each Province of the nation, a high court exists. There are district courts, metropolitan courts, rural courts etc and the bottom of the Judicial pyramid. Economy The Soviet Union emerged to be the largest economy on earth in 2031. It has vast natural resources. It also has one of the largest industrial sectors. Soviet economy is based primarily on it's industrial and agricultural production sectors. The Soviet economy is a socialist one but it permits private sector in the country. The participation of private sector isn't allowed in Military, Nuclear Energy production, Rail Transport and Space Industry. IndustryCategory:Russia Aviation Industry The Soviet Union has a large aviation industry based on companies like MiG, Sukhoi, Tupolev, Airbus( the aviation industry of the EU).By 2039, Sukhoi became the 2nd largest aircraft manufacturer of the world after Airbus(also based in the USSR and EU nations). Sukhoi produces both civilian and military air-crafts. Mikoyan-Guervich (MiG) is also another leading aircraft manufacturer in the country. It's the 5th largest aircraft manufacturer of the world. MiG also produces military and civilian planes but focuses only on military air-crafts and UCAVs. Tupolev is Soviet Union's leading civilian aircraft manufacturer. It produces a vast range of passenger jets, from subsonic to supersonic ones. Tupolev also produces hypersonic stealth bombers. There are other companies like Yakolev, Mil(Helicopter producer), Kamov(Helicopter producer) etc in the Soviet Union. Airbus, also has 3 plants in the Soviet cities of Dushanbe, Voronezh and Tbilisi. These plants were established after Russian Federation (predecessor of the Soviet Union), joined the European Union in February 2025. Marine Industry The USSR is also a leading manufacturer of both military and civilian ships. It has 16 government owned shipyards. It manufactures various types of naval ships like Destroyers, Stealth Frigates, Nuclear Submarines, Nuclear Powered Aircraft Carriers and various vessels for navy and the coast guard. Cruise Liners, Yachts, Oil Tankers, Freighter Ships are also produced in the USSR. The USSR is also a leading nation in various other kinds of industries. Foreign Relations The USSR has strong bilateral relations with the USA, Germany, France, India, Israel, Japan and many other nations. India: The USSR and it's preceding nations always maintained warm, close and strong bilateral and diplomatic relations with the Republic of India. the Russian Federation, in 2021, signed a treaty of friendship and mutual assistance with India, thus forming strategic relationship with India. After the formation of the USSR, the treaty was renewed as the Indo-Soviet treaty of friendship and mutual assistance. the Soviet Union and India have maintained close ties in Space, Military, Aviation, Marine and Nuclear Energy sectors. India's ISRO was a participant in the joint Indo-Soviet Pluto mission which sent a lander to the dwarf planet, Pluto from Vostochny Cosmodrome in March 2029. India also has been involved with the Russian Europa, Titan and Ganymede missions after Russia was able to develop anti-matter powered spacecrafts in 2023. During the Third World War, the Soviet Union supported India against China and formed the allied side of the war. Israel Israel, is also one of the closest allies of the Soviet Union. During the visit of President Dmitry Medvedev to Israel in 2024, the Russo-Israeli friendship treaty was signed. It was updated to Soviet-Israel treaty of friendship in 2028 after the establishment of the Soviet Union. During the Third World War, the USSR assisted Israel in defending itself from the attack of Iraq, Syria and Pakistan along with Iran. European Union The Soviet Union's predecessor, the Russian Federation joined the European Union in 2025. Russia's bid for joining the EU was supported by members as France, Germany, the United Kingdom, Belgium, Poland, Czech Republic and Finland. Russia went on to become a leading power in the European Union within a year. Due to Russia's membership in the European Union, the dominance of the United States over the EU began coming down. the USA, criticized Russia's dominance over the EU and threatened to impose economic sanctions over Russia and the EU. The Russians replied saying, "Non-member counties have nothing to do with internal affairs of the EU." By that time Russia was the 2nd largest economy in the world. it provided mutual economic assistance to the EU countries to counter the American sanctions. These strong economic relations with the European countries, Russia's dominance over Europe started to increase. After the formation of the Soviet Union, it was the only superpower in Europe. The USSR's influence over Europe became more than the United States' very soon. The United States of America When the Russian Union was formed, the United States was one the first countries to oppose the union and it publicly criticized the restoration of the USSR. The United States imposed economic sanctions on the Russian Federation when it was trying to lead the European Union, but failed to do so. After the restoration of the Soviet Union, President Dmitry Medvedev made his very first presidential visit as the President of the USSR to the United States in August, 2028. During this five-day visit, he assured the US that the USSR won't interfere in their internal affairs. It also won't try o encircle the US militarily. Medvedev in a public speech at the Madison square, New York, stated that he wanted peaceful and friendly relations with the Americans and no one in the USSR wants another cold war. During this visit, Soviet-American Strategic Friendship Treaty was signed, in which both countries agreed to increase mutual assistance in military fields. Due to this treaty, another cold war was easily averted by Soviet diplomacy. After that both nations have maintained close and strong bilateral, diplomatic and strategic relations. America's NASA was a partner of Roscosmos in it's lander mission to the Dwarf planet Makemake in 2029. NASA provided the lander for this mission and also gave it's parts for the orbiter and the Rover. The Soviet Union shared it's anti-matter technology with the United States, in 2035, along with India after a treaty was signed for not using anti-matter for weapons of mass-destruction. During''' Third World War', both the USSR and the USA were on the allied side.The USSR sent it's troops when China invaded the mainland USA to support America. Military The USSR has the largest air force as well as navy and the 2nd largest ground forces of the world. With 2,400,000 personnel, The Soviet Union is the largest military power on earth. '''Ground Forces' The Soviet Union's main ground based armed forces are the '''Soviet Ground Forces. '''With 840,000 personnel, it's the second largest ground force on earth after the Indian Army. The Soviet Ground Forces is considered to be one of the best equipped armies of the world. Category:Soviet Union Category:European Union Category:Eastern Europe Category:Superpowers